


Ardent Infidelity

by Queen_of_Edolas



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/M, Infidelity, Light Bondage, Open Relationships, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Edolas/pseuds/Queen_of_Edolas
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 14





	Ardent Infidelity

Being Doflamingo’s lover meant a lot of things. It meant that no man or woman would dare test her in fear of invoking his wrath. It meant that anything she wanted was hers for the taking with the simple snap of her perfectly manicured fingers. It meant that she was never unsatisfied in any sense of the word. It meant that she ruled the world. However, above all else, it meant that she was his. 

So she was aware of why he had called her to their bedroom, far from wandering eyes and ears, secluded from the rest of the world. She knew what she had done was wrong, that she had crossed a line in the sand. She had angered him and it was time to pay the price.  
“You called?” Her tone was nonchalant, relaxed, as she cascaded through the door leading to the bedroom that they shared.  
He had his back to her, his large form looking out over the kingdom he controlled like a puppet on a string. His signature coat splayed out over a nearby chair, a glass of wine still full on the table beside it. The bottle said wine came from was on the window sill in front of him, nearly empty, leaving her with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. He remained silent for quite a while before he finally spoke. 

“Dulcinea, do you realize who I am?”

She didn’t answer. She simply crossed her arms over her chest, leaning her form against the doorframe. She wasn’t about to indulge his ego with an answer. 

“I let you get away with a lot of things. I give you a lot of freedom. But there are certain things I simply cannot overlook, my dear.” With each word he began to lose his composure, his knuckles turning white at his sides. 

“And this happens to be one of those things.” He growled through gritted teeth, slamming the local newspaper down on the side table, effectively knocking over the wine glass. Her eyes moved to watch as its contents spilled onto the floor, the liquid reminiscent of blood pooling over the lush carpet. Her skin crawled at the sight of it but she kept her composure, showing no external reaction to her husband’s sudden outburst. 

“Whatever are you talking about my love.” She replied, her voice laced with malice, “I’m afraid I haven’t read the newspaper today is there-” 

But before she could finish the rest of her sentence she felt herself being pulled towards the ground, falling to her hands and knees, the air knocked out of her. She winced at the feeling of his strings cutting into her skin. 

“¡No te hagas la tonta, mujer!” He cried, switching back to Spanish in his fit of rage.

Dulcinea flinched from her spot on the floor. She knew that he only reverted back to his mother tongue when he was especially upset. 

“Maybe this will jog your memory.” He spat through gritted teeth, throwing the paper on the floor in front of her. 

She didn’t have to look. She knew what it said.

 **Trouble behind castle walls? Lady Donquixote spotted with a mystery woman. No wedding band in sight.**

The headline was accompanied by a picture of her sharing a passionate kiss with said woman, eyes closed, ringless hand against her face.

Dulcinea grimaced, averting her eyes away from the words shouting at her from the pages. Those damn reporters had it out for her. She thought she had been careful enough, that she had slipped past any wandering eyes but obviously she was wrong. Very wrong. 

“So I will ask you one more time, do you realize who I am?” 

She sighed, realizing there was no point in fighting it anymore, he had her cornered. She looked up from her place on the floor, finally looking at her husband. He looked down at her, his massive form looming over her like a rain cloud about to burst. She couldn’t see his eyes through the red tint of his glasses but she knew they were dripping with rage. 

“You are Donquixote Doflamingo, a fallen god from the kingdom of Mary Geoise and ruler of Dressrosa.” She replied, never breaking eye contact. 

“And? Go on.” He whispered, tightening his hold on her wrists. 

She winced in pain before replying through gritted teeth, “And my husband.” 

“Yes good. And what does that mean?” 

“It means we are sworn to each other and that I must show this by keeping my wedding band on at all times.” 

“Good,” He finally loosened his grip on her wrists, “Stand up.” 

She did as she was told, brushing her dress off as she did so.

“You can do whatever and whoever you want but you mustn't slip up like this again. I can’t have the citizens thinking I don’t have my house in order. The first sign of weakness and they might jump into action,” he leaned in close, “And we can’t have that can we, mi amor?” 

She smirked, brushing her red lips against his neck, “ Of course not. I won’t let it happen again.” 

“Good… ” he sighed, bending down to pick up the newspaper before pressing a button on his personal transponder snail.

“What is it that you need, young master?” Gladius’ voice came through.

“I need you and Baby 5 to find the hack that wrote today's top story, along with the woman featured in it and dispose of them accordingly. They must pay for sullying my wife’s impeccable reputation.” 

“Right away sir.” 

_Click ___

__Dulcinea turned her back to him, “Now that everything’s in order I’ll be leaving if that’s okay with you. I have a meeting with the Government in a few hours to discuss-”_ _

__However, before she could take another step the door slammed shut, his voice cutting through, “Cancel it.”_ _

__She turned around to face him once again, “What are you-”_ _

__She felt as her back slammed into the wall, his long fingers wrapping around her wrists above her head, his knee finding its place between her thighs effectively trapping her.  
She bit her lip trying to hold back a moan. _ _

__He leaned his face in as close to hers as he could, the aroma of aged wine still heavy on his breath, “You’ve been very bad. And it’s time for you to pay the price.”_ _

__Dulcinea chuckled, her eyes darkened with lust, “Yes of course. Anything for you...young master.”_ _

__Doflamingo let out a laugh, his signature grin finally reappearing, “Good girl.”_ _


End file.
